


Star Wars: Revenant

by ChestnutPatronus14



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutPatronus14/pseuds/ChestnutPatronus14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Revenant:</b> (noun) a person who has returned, especially supposedly from the dead.</p><p>Little was known about Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, about where he was from.  He was always sensitive to the Living Force, and was said to be as skilled as those on the Council, yet it was because of his constant and consistent pattern of defying the Council that kept him from that position.<br/>His abilities with the Force, the true extent were never known, not until he survived a wound that sound have claimed his life.  He was one of the few, if not the only one to survive such an attack, and it has placed a target on his back.  It puts everyone he knows at risk, and puts to the test his standing as a morally gray Jedi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this new fanfic! I hope that you find it enjoyable there are just a few things that I want to mention before we get started. This fic will eventually have a relationship between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon although that will not be the only focus of the fanfic.
> 
> I will do my best to help maintain some level of continuity between the fic and things that happen in the Star Wars Universe. Several of the events/characters may be of my own creation specifically to help explain different aspects of what is going on in the fanfic. 
> 
> If you have any questions, please let me know. If it is a question that I know I plan on answering soon within the fanfic itself, I will tell you.
> 
> May the force be with you.

The hilt of the saber hit his head, the metallic clang ringing through his mind through his entire body.The lightsaber, the sudden pressure and agonizing heat that spread through is abdomen was a signal enough for him to know what had happened.He did not need to lower his gaze to spy the red saber having gone through him.In that moment, that split second when the saber had first pierced him, his senses shot out, bringing as much energy, as much of the force as he could possibly bring to him.It was a last attempt, he was desperately trying to cocoon his body in the warmth of the living Force that had for so long guided his every movement.

The world grew dark, blurry, and the last thing he could remember was Obi-Wan there, lifting him into his arms, that look in his eyes, such pain and sorrow.There was so much he wanted to tell him, so much that he needed to tell him, but the words could not come before the darkness enveloped him.

* * *

There was a room that the Jedi Council was using while they had been stationed on Naboo, there both to oversee the treaty between the Gungans and the people of Naboo, and for the funeral of his fallen Master.  In the hours that had followed, Obi-Wan had not said a word to anyone, had been the one to carry Qui-Gon from the room that he had been in into the main palace.  He knew the stares, he heard the gasps and how the sudden cheers of joy at victory over the federation were dashed at the sight of the fallen Jedi being carried by his scarred Padawan.

It was by his master’s side that he stayed until he had been informed that Anakin had returned had wanted to see him and Qui-Gon…and telling the boy what he had witnessed was like taking a knife to his own heart all over again.A part of him knew that even without describing what happened, somehow the boy just knew; he could see it in Anakin’s eyes.He had been taken away from his mother, and the man who had promised him that he would be a Jedi was gone from this world.Anakin could cry, the others could cry, but Obi-Wan would not let himself.

Obi-Wan kneel in front of him, knowing that it was his duty, his responsibility to do what has to be done and tell Anakin what had happened.Anakin had not been there when Obi-Wan had carried Qui-Gon in, and in truth he was thankful.The boy had seen so much; Anakin did not need to see something like the man who had given him the means to his freedom laying dead.

But he held him, moments after he had told the boy, Anakin had all but fell into his arms, burying his face into his neck.It was something that he was not used to, such level of emotion and personally he was trying to force down those emotions. It was difficult, to control the grief, the sorrow, and the anger at what had happened to his master, his friend. 

He had to be the strong one, he had to provide that stability for Anakin in a way that no one was going to be able to give to him.It was his turn to be there for Anakin and he held the boy hearing him whisper the same words over and over again.“He can’t be dead, no one can kill a Jedi.”Each time he said those words, something else in Obi-Wan’s heart broke; another piece of his ability to feel compassion died away. 

There was little time for him to grieve, preparations were being made for the funeral, and he had to attend a meeting with the council.He had to argue for the right to become Anakin’s teacher, he had promised his master that much and he would keep that promise to him.Not that he honestly believed that he would be any good at it, honestly, Obi-Wan was fairly certain that it was a horrible idea. 

The room that he stood in was where the Council now sat, talking to him, telling him what they had found out about the Sith, what they thought of his plan to train Anakin.Then he felt it, a sudden surge in the Force.His dull eyes suddenly regained what life they had once had, as he looked up and over towards the doors as the burst open.There was a young woman standing there, dressed in the garb of the MediCorps, panting with the effort.

“He’s alive, Master Jinn he’s-“

Obi-Wan did not hear what else she had to say, he was out the doors, running as fast as he could through the palace halls as he desperately made his way towards where they had been preparing the Jedi for his funeral.He’s alive.Master Jinn is alive.

He half threw himself half stumbled through the doors into the medical bay where everyone was now rushing around.The Jedi had brought with them members of the MediCorps, people who were highly skilled in the healing arts, and Jedi Healersto help with those who had been injured during the battle with the Trade Federation.It was the least that the Jedi could do considering that the Senate had taken so much time in responding to the crisis on Naboo.He saw where they all were gathering the commotion surrounding a figure laying still.

When he stepped forward a hand stopped him, not letting him go any closer to his master.It took a moment before his eyes were able to look at anything other than Qui-Gon, and the young man he landed on seemed like a ghost from his past back to revisit him.The face, especially the blue eyes, were what he remembered most; there had been a boy in his initiate class one who had a knack for healing.The name escaped him though, it had been some time since he had last seen him and there had been a lot of others with names and faces.

Dionins Arided was one of the top members of the Jedi Healers, had been selected not long after people from Obi-Wan’s class and begun to be selected as Padawans or were sent to the Corps.He had always had a knack for healing, and now Obi-Wan was fairly certain he knew what happened to that boy with the blue eyes. 

“Obi-Wan, you can’t go near him right now,” he said, his voice low, having an odd sort of calming effect on the currently frantic man.

“What happened?”

“He was being prepared for the funeral rights awarded to all Jedi, I was overseeing it personally, my own trainee said she thought she had felt a pulse.I told her that that was impossible, but went to check and-“ He gestured towards where Qui-Gon was being moved away the wound on his stomach visibly, singed skin forming an almost perfect circle.It turned Obi-Wan’s stomach, making it tie into a knot to the point where he was fairly certain he would be physically ill.“He’s being placed in a Bacta Tank, the wound is severe Obi-Wan, and there is a chance that even with that he may not wake up.”

“He’ll wake up…”His voice sounded soft, hoarse, unlike what he was used to hearing come from his own mouth.

“You can’t-“

“Yes, I can, and I know he will.”

_He has to wake up._


	2. Chapter 2

“Master Yoda.” 

Yoda looked up from where he had been looking down at the infants, those who had been tested upon birth and brought to the temple if they had been proven to have a sensitivity to the Force.Standing before him was one of Jedi Sentinels, a Jedi by the name of Banour Thredbu, and in his arms was a small bundle, another baby.There was a peculiar look on the young man’s face as he looked from Yoda back down to the child in his arms.

“Long way from Tython, you are. Special, this boy is hm?”

“Yes, master.”Banour set the boy down in an empty crib, designed specifically to help all the infants thrive during their first months of life.Most infants were discovered within a few days of their birth, the boy that Banour had just bought in had only been found because of the nature of Tython, a planet where the Force seemed to live in every single molecule on the planet.A baby, and two parents, all three of them highly sensitive to the Force.“His parents were former Jedi, Giennah and Cisthere.”

Yoda nodded his head looking at the sleeping infant, the soft hum of his chair the only noise in the nursery at the moment.“Dismissed you are.To the council I must go.”

The story of Giennah and Cisthere was one that had gotten back to the Temple; two Jedi from Tython, who had fallen in love and left the Order. The story had told that they had left Tython. There had been no world of a pregnancy, or that Giennah was even carrying a child at the time the two of them left.They had both been highly skilled Jedi, Cisthere one of the top swordsmen, and Giennah had always been highly force sensitive herself.This child… “The boy, have a name does he?’

Banour stopped and turned to look back at Master Yoda, bowing his head respectfully.“Qui-Gon Jinn.”

There was much to discuss, a child of two Jedi born on Tython, not a thing had happened since the time of the Je’daii.The baby would undoubtedly be special.Yoda made his way back to where the council chambers were, the other members looking towards him with an almost curious gaze.Yoda rarely left from spending time with the infants early, the grand master liked to get to know the younglings at that age, a lot could be told about who they could become.

“A close eye on Qui-Gon Jinn, we must keep.”

* * *

Obi-Wan had been spending any free time he had in the MediCorps, despite the Council’s wishes and reminders that he had a job to do as a Jedi Knight and that it was his insistence at taken Anakin as an apprentice.  It was his responsibility to train the boy who had to be brought up to speed and quickly. 

They had been able to return to Coruscant with Qui-Gon in the Bacta Tank as it allowed him to be stable enough to travel back to the planet and to the facilities at the Temple, specifically the Hall of Healing.The Council was more concerned with the miracle that was his master’s apparent survival than they seemed to be with training Anakin.At the Temple, Anakin would be able to begin his training, or so that was what Obi-Wan had been told.The reality was that he was behind the other younglings his age, and it fell to Obi-Wan to work on training him.

“I can’t do it.”

Obi-Wan snapped back to attention at the sound of Anakin’s voice looking over towards the frustrated boy who was still sitting in the exact same spot he had been the last time that Obi-Wan had looked towards him.One of the basic trainings was meditation, a skill that was difficult for all younglings as it required them to clear their mind and focus on the Force.The ability to reach out, to sense others presence was a vital and life saving one, not only that, it would help begin to develop that bond he had with the Force.Eventually he would be able to move things using the Force…they just had to get through step one.

“You can, you need to clear your mind Anakin.”

“I can’t master, I want to but I can’t.”

Had he been this bad when he was a youngling?Anakin was now dressed as a padawan learner, including the small thin braid that was laying over his shoulder, that frustrated look still on his features.“Try again.Feel, don’t think. Clear your mind.”

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin closed his eyes again and let out a breath.He waited for a moment before Obi-Wan got to his feet and moved to another spot in the room.His footsteps were silent, moving in such a manner that Anakin would not be able to know that he had moved.If he wanted to know where he was, he’d have to find him, he would have to use the Force.

**_Now, where am I?_ **

Telepathy was a skill that he had learned to use while he was working with Qui-Gon.It helped when they would be separated in certain situations.It had been one of the most difficult skills he had mastered, the ability to communicate with his master via the Force, but he was glad he learned it.It was starting to prove useful.

“You moved behind me.”

“Good, Anakin.”Obi-Wan was smiling despite himself, but he was pleased that Anakin had been able to find him.It was a game, but also a way to help younglings learn, and one of the first things that he could remember doing at the Academy.They may have been future Jedi in training, but they were still children.At least that was the idea behind that specific one and only until they were six years old.The tasks became more difficult then, a larger focus placed upon their education in the Force.

“Master should I try it again?” Anakin asked, having turned so that he could face Obi-Wan, still seated upon the ground. 

“No that is enough for now,” Obi-Wan replied, moving over to the side to pick up the helmet, placing it on Anakin’s head.“Now you’re going to try another exercise, the training droid will fire a blast at you, you’re to deflect it with this.”Into his hand he pressed a lightsaber, one that the younglings used that could not do significant damage, but could deflect the blast from a blaster.

“I can’t see with-“It was as if Anakin could sense the look that Obi-Wan had given him at the comment about not being able to see.That was entirely the point of the exercise; sense where it was, where it was going using the Force and defend yourself without the need for sight.Anakin fired up the lightsaber, the soft hum filling the air as Obi-Wan let the training droid fly into the air. 

While he watched Anakin practice, several shots hitting him in the leg and shoulders before he finally was able to clear his mind and block the shots, Obi-Wan was able to sit off to the side listening as life went on in the Temple around them.Theres as the sound of Younglings giggling, talking about something Master Yoda had said while in class, older Jedi initiates and the excited chatter about the upcoming tournament, and a handful of Knights wandering the halls.

Obi-Wan’s thoughts drifted to his master, to the room in the Hall of Healing that a he was in, guarded by several droids at all time.There were concerned whispers, none of which had been shared with him, about what such a feat could mean, and just who could have sensed such a thing.There were Sith in the world again, and if one had been killed, then there was still another. 

There was always two, a master and an apprentice.He had killed one, and if it was to protect Qui-Gon, he knew in his heart that he would do the same thing again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings everyone. So in addition to a new chapter, I also uploaded a newer version of chapter one. There was really only one change I had to make of the background of one of the characters, but other than that it has remained the same.

Master Yoda had been summoned to one of the classrooms, an urgent message sent by an older padawan who had been walking by the room when the master had called him in and asked him to get the Grandmaster.Something had happened, something that required his attention, and had to do with a youngling by the name of Qui-Gon.From what little the messenger had been able to tell him, the youngling had been struggling that day with controlling his emotions, and while the rest of the class seemed to be able to do so easily, it was as if it was all magnified and sent onto the lone youngling who was struggling.

The boy in question was still in the room though the rest of the class had been moved else where in an attempt to ease the suffering of their fellow youngling.Qui-Gon, four years old, was in the corner of the room his legs hugged to his chest.There had been a sudden wave of different emotions, which he could barely understand himself.Emotions were something he was supposed to be learning how to control, but in that moment, he could barely think beyond what had just been so sudden.

“Wrong, something is, young one?”

Qui-Gon lifted his head, rubbing at his eyes a bit as the master approached him.All he could do was nod his head, not trusting himself to start talking just yet.It was a strange thing, being in the presence of Master Yoda with no one else around.There would be whispers, he figured, the kind that he had seen happen when someone would be called to the front of the class.

“Difficult to handle, emotions are hm?”

Qui-Gon nodded, carefully shifting how he was sitting so that he was sitting cross legged in front of the grand master.His eyes were down, ashamed of what had happened.In his heart, he knew that he was better than what he had shown in the middle of class.Even at a young age, he could remember the code, remember what it was that he was supposed to be learning, control over his emotions.

“To control them, in time you will learn,” Yoda said moving closer to the youngling, his eyes curious.“Everyone’s emotions, you sensed?”Again, the youngling nodded his head. For a moment, Yoda stayed quiet studying him in a way that made the boy start to the fidget. “You Qui-Gon, I will teach. Learn control, you will.”

* * *

It had been as if he was drifting through the galaxy without a single care in the world, the stars dancing around him welcoming him home to a place that he had only been to once before as a child.  There was something, a voice that had been calling to him; his name the only recognizable portion of the statement, the voice as foreign to him as his home world.  He could see it, the green grasses, the ocean, and the temples that dotted the surface of the planet.  There was an inexplicable draw to it, something about the planet seemed to call to him, wanted him there.

“Master Jinn, can you hear me?”

He could hear him, but it sounded like the man speaking to him was a million miles away, and even if he reached out, he could not get to the person who was speaking…

 

It was the day that Qui-Gon Jinn was to be moved from the Bacta Tank to a bed with the bandages soaked with Bacta instead.There was no research done on long term impacts of remaining fully submerged in one of those tanks, and the majority of the internal damage had been healed up to that point.The Jedi Master, had been in the tank for several weeks time, and it had been the wish of the Council to remove him, see how he faired with simply the bandage covering both sides of the wound.

Dionins, having made an agreement with his former fellow padawan, plucked the comlink off of his belt and hit the button.“Obi-Wan, if you would like to come see him now you may.No sign of-“He stopped mid sentence something having caught his eye. 

“Dionins, what were you saying?” Obi-Wan’s voice crackled over the comlink.

He must have been seeing things, there was no definitive way that Qui-Gon Jinn’s hand had just- there it was again, a faint movement from the Jedi Master’s hand as if he was reaching out to something.“You should get here Obi-Wan.I do not know if he’s waking up, but he moved.”There was static from the other end of the comlink.“Obi-Wan?” he asked, and got static again.The knight must have heard him and if prior times had been any indicator, then he was already on his way.

The Healer went back to checking the Jedi’s vitals, making sure that everything was okay when he heard the sound of the door opening.Dionins looked over his shoulder to see not only Obi-Wan, but his padawan as well.“You did not run over any helpless younglings did you?” he asked grinning a bit as he stepped back to let Obi-Wan near his former master.It was a bond not easily broken, a connection with the Force as well as an emotional tie.It was never wise to stand in the way.

“Master Kenobi, nearly ran into a group of knights,” Anakin chimed in, only to receive a look from Obi-Wan.

“Can you tell me what happened?”There was a small layer of concern in the Knight’s voice as he spoke, trying to mask the emotions that he was feeling from not only the others in the room, but from anyone who would be walking by. 

“We removed him from the Bacta Tank, I was attempting to see if he would wake up, simple words, asking if he could hear me,” Dionins replied, looking back to the holopad that he had been working on.“It was during my conversation with you previously that he moved his hand, seemed like he was reaching out towards someone or something.” 

“Do you mind if I stay?”

“You can stay as long as you’d like Master Kenobi.”


End file.
